


Stupor

by plushiebird



Series: Translate [2]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, First Kiss, Historical References, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiebird/pseuds/plushiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Bittersweet".</p><p>Wrench and Numbers  kiss for the first time after they are ordered to remain together as long as the ocupation and subsequent eviction of the camp is in progress.</p><p>I fully recommend reading the other fic first, as it gives you a needed background to understand why these two are in this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThorinSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorinSong/gifts).



> I want to thank everyone who left a kudo in the previous history, really, thank you so much! It encourages me to keep writing this.
> 
> This series works will be just parts of a huge history that I really don't have time to put together, but at the same time don't want it to get lost forever within the confines of my mind so please be patient with me.

Along the many things that Numbers hasn’t had in a while, precisely since the war began and he got caught, there are a few essential items like food and proper shelter maybe a bit of security for his mental and physical integrity is missing too and of course and above many things; cigarettes. Numbers is not a romantic guy you see; he is,  or more like was a university teacher, in his mid-thirties a very serious and determinate man, but as any intelligent human being, he knows that contact with other humans is really important, especially under certain circumstances and even more when you were surrounded and chased by death for almost four years.

So the last item in Numbers’ wish list is; _kisses._

Two weeks after meeting the deaf soldier, Numbers is surprised that most of these items are covered, cigarettes are totally there, food and shelter are a notch better than before and his integrity is fully protected and surprisingly Wrench got him a nice coat to keep him warm when the big soldier won’t squeeze the hell out of him at nights. The deaf soldier has really surprised Numbers in many ways, he’s the kind of a guy you see and  run away because of how fucking _enormous_ he is and as Numbers has seen, he can be as aggressive as a rabid dog but when he’s with Numbers the guy is a like a puppy in training, biting gently while playing. He’s especially talented at learning it seems, he signs really fluently now and basically he just has to learn some vocabulary also he has learnt not to use his voice anymore.

Given that they have to be together at every moment and Numbers is still his translator, they speak a lot about many things, not about the war. Wrench talks about his mother and how much he misses her, about his dog and the afternoons spent lying on the grass, enjoying the warmth of the sun, when Numbers asked him about his father, Wrench would just shrug and say that he’s sick and remorseful.

Numbers talks about how much he likes to travel, and how much he misses it he always avoids talking about his family, Wrench knows that this is because the man saw them being caught, famished and killed. He also speaks about how he knows so many languages, and he has  lots of funny histories about that. Numbers is surprised at how easily the soldier makes him laugh.

One day they were sitting in the same bench as the first that they met. Wrench is watching Numbers smoke, he is still amazed at the man’s beard, it grew so quickly and it is so thick, shit he has to ask.

“What’s on with your beard? You didn’t have it when I arrived here”

“Of course I didn’t have it the Germans made me shave” signed Numbers with an eye roll, holding the cigarette in his lips.

“Well it’s nice”

“Thanks”

Wrench likes watching Numbers, it’s not like it’s a secret the man knows it and lets him do it, just as he lets him hug him all nights and doesn’t complain about how Wrench brushes their fingers when they are walking around the camp. So the soldier just stares and sighs.

Numbers closes his eyes and gives the final suck to his cigarette; he holds the smoke far longer than he’s supposed to, feeling it burn inside his chest before blowing it out very slowly. He knows that the soldier is watching him and he feels him getting closer, so he opens his eyes and throws the stub away, facing Wrench just in time to see him sign.

“We should go out of the perimeter I bet you’ve wanted to do that for a while”

“It’s that allowed? I mean, where will we go?”

“Just out, there’s tall grass and a shitty road but it’s very quiet, you know it should be R E L A X I N G”

Numbers shows the sign for “relaxing” and without thinking about it very much, he nods and follows Wrench when he starts walking towards the camp’s principal gate. They make it out of the camp by saying some bullshit about Wrench’s captain.

They've been walking away from the camp for about ten minutes in silence when it hits Numbers; _he’s out_ not dead, not injured he’s _actually out,_ he feels a sting in his eyes and dizzy at the same time he stops walking and rests his hands on his knees staring at the dirt but it’s too much for him his breathing becomes erratic and he is about to fall when Wrench holds him from behind and sits on the ground taking Numbers with him not letting go until he feels the other’s body tense up instead of feeling like a pile of jelly.

Numbers covers his eyes with his hands as he sees the soldier standing up, facing him. His head throbs from the realization he’s just made, it feels like a hole in his chest it’s not despair or anxiousness not even oblivion it’s something else, something that crushes him, days ago he _craved_ death, everything was just too fucked up for him to want to be alive and now. . .all of the horror is over and it seems too easy to be real, he feels like in every second he’ll awake from the nicest dream ever and walk to his death in one of the gas chambers just like their parents were killed, his heart pounds and his breath quickens from the memory of the screams and the _smell_ and suddenly the fear is back, crawling his chest like a massive insect would do, but then the soldier takes his hands off his face and shakes him by his shoulders, staring confusedly at him, concern showing in his big blue eyes. Unconsciously Numbers leans forward and kisses the soldier gently seconds later there’s no reaction so he does it again, moving his entire body forward, making Wrench sit on the ground so he can sit on his lap and this time the soldier kisses him back, their lips are dry and the kiss is clumsy and leisurely but it feels great for them, it’s the nicest sensation they have felt in years.

They hug tightly trying to get even closer while they kiss, Numbers can feel little shocks running up his spine as the kiss gets wetter when Wrench licks at his bottom lip.

Numbers hisses and separates abruptly, making enough space to sign.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here”

Wrench shoulders drop

“No shit?”

He signs, half smiling and rolling his eyes

“Oh fuck off then, we should go back before they come and search for us”

 “What about this?  You are fine with it?”

Numbers stands up and stares at  the empty and dry field surrounding him he takes a deep breath _it’s over now_ , he lets that thought wash over him and while he knows that things won’t be easy to any of them, this is a new beginning.

“I think I’ll be fine with this” he signs “I’m used to hide anyway”

Wrench stands and takes Numbers' hand, kissing him gently 

_"Jesteś moim gorzkim zbawcą"_

Wrench can feel Numbers murmur something while they kiss, but he decides it's no use to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Thanks Again! <3
> 
> PS: That sentence is supposed to be " you are my bitter savior" in polish, but maybe google translate is wrong so if any of you can help me with this I would really appreciate it :).


End file.
